


You Are My Safe And Sound

by WhoIsWren



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Toothless, Gen, Hurt Hiccup, Hurt/Comfort, I'm really not good at tagging, Pre-How To Train Your Dragon 2, Protective Toothless, Race To The Edge, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their journey home Hiccup and Toothless get stuck waiting out a storm and Hiccup gets sick. They're all alone and his Hiccup is sick and Toothless doesn't know how to help him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Nano - Day 1
> 
> This is my first HTTYD fic AND first short story. I’m used to 20k being short =/ please be kind, hopefully by the end of Camp Nano I’ll be better at shorts! 
> 
> Takes place around the same time as Race To The Edge. 
> 
> Title: Peaches and Caroline - The Band Perry.

There should have been nothing different about this journey. It’s one they’ve made a hundred times, on their way home to Dragons Edge from their other home Berk. But his beloved Hiccup was acting strange. He kept shaking as if he was cold, but it’s pretty hard to experience any cold in such close proximity to a dragon, they tend to run pretty hot. He started sniffling every few minutes, but Toothless couldn’t sense any sadness from his boy so it didn’t worry him too much. He had started to sway a bit on the saddle, which could have been dangerous seeing as their flying pretty high in the sky with nothing but the ocean below, but they’ve fallen enough that they don’t really panic over it anymore. Toothless doesn’t know if that’s actually a good thing or not. Before Hiccup can sway right off the saddle the heavens above tear open with a thundering rumble, in an instant dragon and dragon rider are drenched from the sudden and torrential rain.

“Great, just what I need” Hiccup mumbles. The quiet words are heard by the black dragon though, despite the loud winds and almost deafening thunder, Toothless has excellent hearing when it comes to Hiccup. “Come on bud, we gotta find some shelter and wait the storm out”

With no further prompting Toothless uses his echolocation, using sound to help him see, and manages to find a small cave on the side of a sea stack not too far off. It’ll be big enough for Hiccup and Toothless, just barely, but it’s not like they care about personal space anyways. With a crooning roar Toothless flies in the direction of the cave. They make it to the cave easily enough when fighting with the wind and rain.

As soon as they land inside the dark cave Hiccup clumsily climbs down from Toothless and crawls his way to the back of the cave where he immediately passes out. Usually Toothless would snort and roll his eyes thinking his human is just being dramatic but with his night vision he can clearly see the shaking form of Hiccup looking paler than he already is.

_*Hiccup?*_

Toothless shakes off as best as he can and makes his way towards Hiccup slowly, crooning softly at him. The human doesn’t even twitch. Luckily there is one thing that will always wake Hiccup up no matter what, a nice big fat lick to the face. Toothless takes any opportunity available to lick his human, dragon licks are the biggest form of affection no matter how many noises Hiccup makes about it.

Still nothing.

Now Toothless is worried, not only did Hiccup _not_ wakeup with the licking but Toothless could feel how hot Hiccup’s face was yet the boy still shakes from cold. Hiccup starts to mumble in his sleep, at least he’s still alive, but the words make no sense – if they were words at all.

Toothless has no idea what to do. He can’t help his human! Usually if Hiccup was sick one of the humans knew how to take care of him while Toothless just curled up next to his partner and waited for him to get better. But there are no humans around and Hiccup can’t fly in this weather. What can Toothless do? Oh Thor, his poor little Hiccup. He looks as bad as he did 3 years ago after they defeated _Her_ , the evil queen of his old nest. Hiccup nearly died that time, oh no, he can’t die.

_HE CANT DIE!_

_HIS PRECIOUS LITTLE HICCUP._

_HIS PARTNER, HIS BELOVED, HIS BEST FRIEND._

_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Toothless roars and roars and roars until finally the panic recedes and he can finally think straight. He won’t give up on Hiccup, he will care for him, he will make everything better because that’s what he does. He makes things better for Hiccup just as Hiccup makes things better for him.  They are two halves of a whole.

He shakes his head for good measure, ear fins hitting his face. Toothless is glad he’s a Night Fury, seeing as they are one of the most intelligent dragons, so he’s able to think of the best way to help his friend.

Last time Hiccup was sick like his Stoick had called it a _fever_. The young dragon tried to remember how the village Elder fixed his Hiccup, but he slept almost as much as Hiccup did – things are far more fun with Hiccup around so he saw no point in doing anything that didn’t involve waiting for Hiccup.

Water.

Warmth.

Medicine.

Sleep.

Hiccup always carries water with him when they fly so that won’t be a problem.  Toothless twists his head so he’s able to grab the wicker pack secured to the saddle. He uses his mouth, with teeth, to pull the pack to the floor before he sticks his face inside it searching for the water skin.

 _*YES!*_ he chirps when he finds it buried at the bottom of the pack. That joy is short lived though, _How am I meant to get him to drink when he won’t wake up?!_   Before the panic can resurface again his more rational side takes over. _I just wait for him to wake up then get him to drink._ The Night Fury nods to himself, feeling accomplished.

Warmth is easy to find, he’s a dragon and they’re always warm. He was going to cuddle up with Hiccup anyways. He feels smug for being an amazing best friend and dragon before he remembers the countless nights he’s spent with his Hiccup in the forest, Hiccup always has a fire going.

 _*Great, now I have to build a fire. Stupid Human’s not being able to warm themselves with their heart fires.*_ he grumbles to himself while looking around the cave for sticks. Of course the Night Fury isn’t that lucky, there are no sticks in their little cave at all. Feeling annoyed Toothless shoots a blast of blue fire out the entrance of their cave. _This is stupid! Why did my Hiccup have to get sick when no humans are around? Silly Precious Hiccup!_

 _Hiccup..._ _If I was Hiccup what would I do to make fire?_ He thinks staring at the restless sleeping figure before searching the cave again. His green eyes land on the pack.

The wicker pack.

_*Forgive me Hiccup*_

After upending the pack, making sure nothing is left inside, Toothless drags the empty pack closer to Hiccup before shooting a small fire bolt at the top of the pack. It ignites, _of course it does,_ and Hiccup unconsciously scoots towards the source of heat.

 _*You should be very proud of me my Hiccup. I made a fire like a human*_ Toothless is incredibly proud of himself for that one, grinning just like Hiccup taught him even if there is no one there to see.

He settles in behind Hiccup, warming his back while the fire warms the front, laying a wing over his sleeping boy like a blanket. A small smile forms on Hiccups face as he snuffles into his trusty Night Fury.

 _*Sleep my Hiccup, I’ll take care of you*_ Toothless huffs into Hiccups hair, making the damp strands sway slightly.

Toothless knows there is nothing he can do about getting medicine to Hiccup, but his human is one of the strongest people Toothless knows, and he lives with Vikings so that’s saying a lot, he knows Hiccup can make it through this sickness and they’ll be up and flying again in no time.

‘In no time’ apparently means 3 days. Three days before Hiccup can sit up without fainting; Toothless hasn’t been grounded this long in years.

The first time Hiccup arises from his slumber is several hours later, the storm is past and Toothless’ fire is still burning, though it won’t for much longer. At the first signs of wakefulness Toothless is ecstatic, his tail starts wagging, his bottom wiggling and his tongue immediately starts licking Hiccups face. He can’t help, he’s so so so glad his Hiccup is awake. 

“Too...Toothless?” his human mumbles, eyes still closed, face still too warm. “Need water bud”

Before Hiccup even finished asking Toothless already has the water skin in his mouth nudging Hiccup until he takes it. Toothless pushes Hiccup to an almost sitting position, leaning heavily on the dragon with a tail wrapped around his waist to keep him stable, so he can drink.

 _*Hiccup are you okay?*_ Toothless croons. In the years they’ve known each other Hiccup has gotten pretty good at understanding his dragon.

“Thanks bud.” Hiccup mumbles. He’s still not strong enough to much more than lean into Toothless. He opens his weary eyes slowly, taking notice that they’re in a cave and that he feels like death warmed over but with Toothless here things will be alright. He spots the dying fire, barely recognisable as his pack, and doesn’t remember lighting one before going to sleep. When he realises Toothless made him a fire an overwhelming sense of love overcomes him as a stupidly sappy smile breaks out on his flushed face. “Good...Toothless.”

That’s all he manages before sleep claims him once again.

This is how the next few days pass for them. Hiccup will wake up every few hours, managing to stay awake longer each time. The only times Toothless moves is to climb to the top of the sea stack where some trees have grown to collect more sticks for his fire or to dive into the sea below for some fish before climbing into the cave again. He can’t fly without Hiccup yet, not that he’d really want to anyways, but he’s become an excellent climber over the years.

Whenever Hiccup is awake Toothless forces him to drink more and nibble on a piece of bread he found in Hiccups belongings. When Hiccup starts mumbling incomprehensible things in his sleep, as if he’s having a nightmare, Toothless croons lovingly to him. It’s a song he remembers his own mother singing to him when he was a hatchling; there are no human words it can be translated to. Mostly it’s just soft loving sounds dragons make to one another. No matter the language it seems to comfort Hiccup as the boy slips into a more peaceful sleep.

On the third day of living in their little cave Hiccup wakes up feeling better than he has in days, he knows he’s not 100% yet but he’s well enough to make it home to Dragons Edge where Fishlegs keeps some medicinal herbs that will bring down his fever.

The first thing he does after waking, after Toothless has forced him to drink some water and eat the last of his bread anyways, is turn around in the Night Fury’s embrace and wind his arms around his dragons neck.

“You are the best dragon in the world Toothless. I love you bud, thank you”

 _*I know. I love you too you silly human*_ Toothless warbles, bringing his front paws around Hiccup’s smaller body and returning the hug.

There is nothing better than having a best friend who’ll stick by you and take care of you. There is no better dragon than Toothless, _and no better human than my Hiccup._

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out [Tumblr](http://nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
